Little Nightmares: A Fate Worse Than Death
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: (A Little Nightmares Story) After being captured by the Lady, little Six soon learns that The Maw can do far worse to her than simply let her get eaten alive. What horrible fate does the mysterious kabuki witch have in store for our young heroine? Read and find out. If you dare. Also, careful for spoilers if you haven't finished the game.


For those of you who are fans of my WoY Series, I am still working on my new Star Jojo crossover. I just took a break yesterday to play Little Nightmares, and after I beat it, I wrote this quick little fic dust off the cobwebs. And before you ask, this only took about an hour. Anyway, Little Nightmares is owned by Tarsier Studios and Bandai Namco Entertainment. Enjoy.

P.S. Careful for spoilers if you haven't played/finished the game yet.

 **Little Nightmares: A Fate Worse Than Death**

Six was terrified.

Though this was hardly anything new.

To the wealthy and powerful elites, The Maw might be a paradise of mindless self-indulgence, but to a little girl taken from her home in the dead of night, it was a nightmare factory.

For hours, possibly even days, Six had quietly worked her way through the innerworkings of The Maw in a desperate attempt at freedom; from the leech invested bowels with the other children, all the way to the lavish Japanese themed banquet halls of the elites.

But now, after all that struggle, all that effort, freedom seemed farther away than ever.

For now she was in the clutches of _her_.

The Tall Woman.

The Black Witch.

The Owner, Operator, and possible Founder of The Maw.

And for reasons even Six did not understand, she scared her more than anything else she'd faced so far.

"My, my, my, what a naughty little girl you've been." Said the kabuki faced witch in a voice that was eerily pleasant. "Wandering off without permission. Frightening my poor Chefs. Disarming the Janitor. No, no, no, this will not do at all."

Six sat silently in the chair in front of the Tall Woman's broken vanity mirror. Unable to move. Barely able to breathe.

Her presence was paralyzing. But Six would not show fear. She would not give her the satisfaction.

"Oh dear, you're so different from all the other children. And it breaks my heart that you don't want to stay." The Black Witch said in a sort of mock pout, before switching to a more mischievous tone. "But still, if you're this set on leaving, I suppose I can't stop you. In fact, I think I'll let you walk right out the Main Gate."

Six felt a sudden chill as the Tall Woman placed a pale hand on her tiny shoulder.

"But first, of course, you'll need a makeover."

XXX

Six sat in miserable humiliation as her swollen stomach threatened to rip her new outfit asunder.

True to her wicked word, the Black Witch had given her a makeover; and a most unpleasant one at that. Gone was her favorite yellow raincoat and in its place was a hideously frilly yellow party dress, a pair of matching mary janes, and an equally frilly pair of white bloomers. And to add further insult to injury, her ebony locks had been groomed into girlish ringlets, topped off with a pair of bright yellow bows. In short, Six now resembled a little porcelain doll, and boy was she not happy about it.

Not that it made much of a difference, trapped as she was in an oversized highchair with her hands bound behind her back.

Again, making good on her word, the Tall Woman fully intended to let Six walk out through the Main Gate, though not on her own terms. Which is why she currently found herself back in the main dinner area; trapped between two massive, vaguely human horrors.

Their names were Lord and Lady Proudbottom, and according to the Black Witch, they were to be her new parents.

" _Slurp._ Oh, I say." Said the grotesque Lord in between stuffing his hideous gob. "Good, _Burp,_ Pardon, _Slurp_ , Good veal tonight, _Groan_ , eh Dear."

"Oh yes, Darling. _Burp._ Pardon. Quite delicious. But the, _Slurp_ , portions are a bit smaller than last year." Replied the equally grotesque Lady, before turning her eyes toward the captive Six. "Although, _Groan_ , I rather like door prizes this time around. Wouldn't you agree, my little dumpling?"

The gluttonous hag reached over with her fat fingers and gave Six's right cheek a painful pinch.

She had to physically resist the urge to bite her.

"Doesn't say much, _Slurp_ , does she."

"Just as well. _Burp_. Pardon. Children are meant to be seen, _Groan_ , and not heard."

"Yes, I suppose that's a fair point. _Groan_. Besides. Even if she doesn't talk, it'll be nice to have a daughter of our own. _Slurp._ Someone to pamper and spoil. Someone to bathe and dress however we wish. _Burp._ Pardon. Someone to remake in my own beautiful image."

"That's the spirit, Dear. _Slurp. Burp._ Pardon. Have you, _Groan_ , have you settled on a name yet?"

"I was thinking, _Groan_ , that Fanny might be nice."

" _Slurp._ Hmm, little Fanny Proudbottom. _Burp. Groan._ Pardon. Sounds perfect to me."

"Oh, she might be a little Fanny now, _Burp_ , Pardon, but before our holiday's done she'll be a great big Fanny. _Slurp._ A right **_plump_** Fanny. _Groan._ Isn't that right Fanny Poo~"

Since arriving at The Maw, Six had come face-to-face with death at least a hundred times. But never had she been more terrified than she was now.

Unless she did something very clever, very soon, Six would spend the next several days, possibly even weeks, being stuffed mercilessly by these fat, sweaty, monstrosities. Then, when it was finally over, she'd be led right through the Main Gate to spend the rest of her life as one of them.

As Fanny Proudbottom.

Truly this was a fate worse than death.

End Notes:

To anyone who finds this fic and bothers to read it, I sincerely hope you've enjoyed it. That being said, I don't really expect this to get a lot of reviews or anything. I just wrote it for fun.

So, yeah, blah, blah, blah, see you when I see you. Peace.


End file.
